The diamine putrescine and the polyamines spermidine and spermine are important metabolites in the early phases of growth and differentiation. An alternate metabolic pathway from putrescine is described for the first time in any biological system. Putrescine is metabolized to 2-pyrrolidone which, in turn, is oxidized to 5-hydroxy-2-pyrrolidone by rat liver.